


He cares about her (she cares about him too)

by Lea12



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Some angst, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12





	He cares about her (she cares about him too)

She looks like Elena.

But that is all.

She doesn't sound like her.

She doesn't move like her.

She doesn't act like her.

She isn't anything like her.

 

It doesn't matter, and he knows that.

 

She killed him.

Yet he cares about her.

 

She looks like Elena. She looks like his sister, well, cousin actually.

_But she isn't._

 

He doesn't know why he cares about her. Yes, she might look like Elena, but that is where it stops.

 

Katherine is broken, cold and selfish and whole lot of stuff.

Yet he cares about her.

 

_Jeremy Gilbert cares for Katherine Pierce._

* * *

 

 

And she cares about him. Not in the same percentage he cares about her, but like, maybe 44%  of his 78% .

 

He is brave. So fucking brave it got him killed.

He is so loyal, it's pathetic.

He can be _really_ dumb sometimes.

Yet she cares for him.

 

He is an amazing artist.

She has seen talented artists in her lifetimes, but he is talented.

 

She looks like Elena.

She reminds him of Elena, she knows that, she knows that is his reason for caring about her.

 

And he reminds her of... A lot of people she met, but he is special.

 

Katerina Petrova cares about Jeremy Gilbert and she hates it.

No, she doesn't.

* * *

 

 

"I know you're just being nice to me because I remind you of Elena and you can't bring yourself to hate or kill someone wh..." She says to him one day, sitting next to him and he interrupts her.

"You don't remind of her. You look like her and not even that sometimes. She doesn't do that thing with her nose or eyes."

"Oh." She is surprised, but smirks at his words. "You noticed my nose and eyes, Little Gilbert?" She asks, leaning closer.

"I tried to find something that would separate your face from hers." He says and stands up.

"Oh." She surprised.

* * *

She is certain he wants to fuck her. She isn't sure whether _she_ wants to fuck _him_ or not.

She knows he is fucked up, but that kind of fucked up?

* * *

 

 

She is bored one day and decides to test her theory. She comes in the kitchen, where he is cooking and stands next to him and uses subtle touches. And she continues to do so, the entire day. They are watching a movie and she is close to him and puts her hand on his thigh and he simply drinks his beer.

"I don't want to fuck you and I know for sure you don't want to fuck me." He says, taking a sip of the beer.

"Then why didn't you stop me? Aren't stopping me now?" She asks, leaning closer, her hand going up.

"Wanted to see when you'd stop. Which you can do now." He says as he stands up.

"Seriously?" She asks.

"Yeah." He leaves for the kitchen. "Do you want popcorn?" He asks her.

"Yes."

 

A week after it, she wakes up and comes into the kitchen and grabs a glass, like she always does and he notices him using subtle touches she used. He is mocking her, the jerk. But she lets him. And lets him until the night, when they are watching a movie and he is close to her and stretches his arm behind her and puts a hand on her thigh and looks into her eyes and smiles at her confused face.

"I think I win, don't you think?" He asks, still smiling.

She punches him lightly in the arm. "You idiot. I win, of course."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I think I do. I bet I made you a little wet, right?"

She opens her mouth in surprise. "Gilbert!" She decides to play his game. "It takes more then subtle touches to make me wet."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He says.

"I bet I made you rock hard."

"Oh please." He says, hand going up and she sees him leaning closer and prepares for a kiss, but nothing happens as she feels the warmth around her leaving as he stands up. "It takes more then subtle touches to make me rock hard." He says, mocking her and she throws a pillow at him. "Idiot."

He laughs and goes into the kitchen. "Popcorn?"

"Yes."

* * *

 

One morning, she's the one to wake up first. She is making French toast.

And is done making French toast.

And watches TV. And it's 12 o'clock and Jeremy isn't awake yet.

So she goes to check him up and finds the bed made and Jeremy not in it and assumes he went to the store or something, so she starts making lunch.

An hour later, she panics. _Not that it helps that her lunch burned._ She starts calling him on the phone and he doesn't answer her.

And when it's 8, and she's on her 78th call she hears the door open and rushes to see Jeremy and slaps him and pushes him against the door. "Where the hell have you been?!" She yells and starts punching him in the chest. "I've been worried sick! I called you 78 times, I left you 200 messages! What were you thinking? Leaving, no note, no nothing?" He holds her wrist together and pulls her in a hug.

 _"I thought you left me, that you ran away, that maybe someone took you!"_ She says in, crying in his arms and feels him kiss her head and that brings her to her senses as she pulls out of the hug. "You better have a good reason why you haven't been home all day!" She yells and sees his face for the first time and realizes he has been crying.

"I'm sorry for not answering your calls or messages, my battery ran out and for not leaving a note or telling you where I was going. I'm sorry that you had to worry for me. It'll never happen again." He apologizes and she steps closer to him. "Jeremy, what happened? Where did you go?" She asks and he looks away. "It's the anniversary. Of their death." He answers and she pulls him in a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling, Jeremy."

"I went to the cemetery." He says and knows he started to cry again.

"In Mystic Falls? You went back to Mystic Falls?"

"No. I went to the cemetery in this town and spent the day there. I bought a notebook and wrote all what happened since the last time I did it and burnt it. I know it's not proper grieving and don't give me that shit, I know."

"I wasn't going to. Plus, I'm not the one to talk about grieving for a family. After my parents died, I went on a killing spree and became a heartless bitch." He snorts at her. 

"I wrote about you."

"Of course you did, I'm the only person in your life now."

"I wrote about you and I realized something." He says, caressing her cheek.

"What? That I'm the best woman you could ever live with?" She asks, joking.

"Yes. No. Katherine, I..." He starts to say and she pulls away and stands up. "Be careful, Little Gilbert. Don't say something you'll regret."

He stands up too. "I care about you. Not because you look like Elena, which you don't. Not at all. But because you showed me a side none saw and I showed you a side of me none saw. And I'm thankful for having you in my life. I care about you and I wouldn't bear to leave you."

She is surprised and her mouth is agape and she doesn't register when he pulls her in a hug and doesn't know when she started crying. She comes to herself when they are on the couch and the TV is on. "You have French toast." She says. "And lunch, but I wouldn't recommend eating it. I burned it."

He laughs. "You burned the lunch?"

"Yes."

"I hope the French toast is good then."

She smiles. "The best I ever had."

"Then I have to try it." He smiles, kisses her forehead and goes to the kitchen.

 


End file.
